Speak Now
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Bella is devastated by a recent event that is just hours aways and might just change everyone's lives permanently. "You're our only hope Bella" Will she finally stand up and make a certain green-eyed man realize how she feels? ONESHOT ExB AU AH


...

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_..._

I turned the radio off immediately. Did it ever happen to you, that when you're depressed or upset or haertbroken the only songs that play are the romantic ones?

Well, that has been hapening to me the _whole day._ Not even a single station that I've tuned has had one normal song, even the rock stations have been playing songs like Crimson & Clover by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts or like Crying by Aerosmith.

It's like God is giving me a sign to go and stop what was surely going to happen in a matter of hours. You may be wondering what is going to happen, well, my best friend –and love of my life- was going to marry the gorgeous –and ice cold- Tanya Denali.

Edward and I had met on my freshman year at Forks High, it was pretty much my clumsyness that led me to meeting Edward. Back in the gym, the coach had made me play with the volleyball team and as much as i tried to warn him that i was most likely to injure myself and anyone that was standing to close, he didn't listen and told me to play unless i wanted one month detention –which included sport practice, tecnically ten times worse than what we were doing now- so i _had _to go to the court.

The first ten minutes were fine, no one threw the ball near me and i didn't go look for it. Our teams were all mixed boys and girls, coach said that it was better that way because we would get to spend quality time with all of our classmates.

The rest of the game, however, the other team noticed that i was the non-sport one so they tried throwing it at me. Luckyly most of the time the ball never reached me thanks to my brother Emmett or thanks to Alice-who I met in the locker room-, which was suprising consedering her small frame. Anyway, the one time it actually got to me I moved to my left exactly when someone else tried to save the ball.

He saved it alright, but he lost balance and fell somewhat on top of me, very cliché if you ask anyone, but it happens...

-Hey, sorry about that.-he said as soon as he got up and lend me a hand.

-It's ok, don't worry.-i said as i took his hand and got up.

-I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan right?-he asked.

One of the bad things about small towns is that no matter how much you try to hide stuff, it always comes out of the bag. A new addition to the tiny town would be no different, specially if the girl is the Chief's daughter.

-Yeah.

-Before i could say anything else, Coach Clapp blew his wistle and ordered us to go change, since the class was already over.

From then on Edward and I were pretty much unseparable. That same week he invited me to go sit with him and his friends who happened to be my brother and his girlfriend Rosalie –who he had met during the summer- and Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. The first days i didn't want to sit with them because it felt like i didn't belong, but after the little incident with Edward i was a lot more at ease.

We all finished High School and went to the Washington University. That's were everything started going wrong. Before the first semester had ended he started dating Tanya Denali, completely forgetting about his old friends.

Maybe forgeting isn't the right word, but surely we were put aside. Once or twice a month he would remember us and take us somewhere, Tanya not being left behind much to our dislike, our meaning Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and myself.

It wasn't the same after that, but it didn't matter how much time I spent with him or not I was falling for him harder as every day passed by. I was able to hide my feelings from the rest for the first few months, but one day Alice found me crying and since I really needed to speak to someone I ended up telling her everything. At first she wanted to go and tell Edward but somehow I convinced her not to.

About two years went by before Rosalie told me she knew as well, that she'd know about my feelings since a long time but that she didn't want to intrude.

Six months ago, all of us –except Tanya and Edward of course- were sitting in the living room watching some stupid action movie when Edward came bursting thru the door, followed by Tanya, he seemed very happy.

-Guys guess what?-he didn't wait for any of us to reply- Tanya nad I are getting married!

I swear you could hear a pin drop –and my heart get shattered- due to the silence. Tanya didn't even look happy, I saw her grimace when Edward gave us the news.

Of course, after the information sunk in, everyone got up and started congratulating them, not very enthusiasticly but Edward didn't seem to notice. Me being my sentimental self couldn't shut down the waterworks and unluckyly Edward noticed.

-What's wrong Bella? Aren't you happy for me? Why are you crying?-he asked.

-Those are happy tears Edward. Right Bella?-Alice tried to save me. But I could see it in her eyes that I didn't look so good.

-Of course Edward –I said, my voice cracking- why wouldn't I be?-I said and no one believed me, except him of course.

If looks could kill, I would already be dead because Tanya was giving me an ice cold glare. I ebt she knew what was going on.

As soon as I finished my sentence, Tanya stoped looking at me and kissed Edward fiercely. I wanted to throw up, but somehow I stood where I was seated. Thankfully it was getting late so I excused myself and went home.

The next few weeks were hell, literally. I never saw Edward more than 10 minutes before Tanya dragged him to go pick the decorations or stuff like that.

A month from today Tanya made sure all the invitations were delivered, and she came all the way back to Forks on a weekend –I was visiting my dad- to warn me that I musn't show up on their wedding. If I remmember correctly her exact words were: "Don't you dare enter the church that day am I clear? You wouldn't want to make more a spectacle of yourself" but still, she gave me an invitation so that she could fool Edward.

So that leads to my agenda for today. I had absolutely no where to go, nothing planned except crying and whatching tv while eating chocolate ice cream.

Suddenly my doorbell wrang, brining me out of my own memories. I moved slightly faster than what was normal for today and opened the door. I must've been a complete wreck but I really didn't care. When I opened the door all I saw was a medium box placed in the floor, there was a note attached to it.

I grabbed the box and closed the door behind me. What on earth could it be? I shook the box to give me the slightest idea but nothing moved.

Well… if it's a bomb I wouldn't really mind. Before I opened the box I read the note.

"You're the only one he will listen to. You're our only hope Bells."

What on earth? I could bet that was Alice's hand writing.

My curiosity got the best out of me and I opened the box quickly. I gasped at what I saw. Alice and Rosalie had definetly out done themselves. There was a beautiful soft pink dress with a sky blue ribbon right below the bust line. It came with adorable sky blue ballerina shoes, some makeup and a letter telling me how to apply it. Leave it to Alice and Rosalie not to trust my make up skills.

_You're our only hope Bells._ What did they want me to do? Stop the wedding?

Hahahaha. Very funny… That was absolutely ridiculous! Absourd! So tempting!

I was more tha frustrated with myself. I knew I didn't have the guts to do that, I have always been a shy quiet person. But then again I've always done what's right, and if you look at it with another perspective stoping the wedding would be saving Edward from making the worst mistake of his life.

-Shit! I'll be late!-I screamed as I got inside my car. I had spent the las two hours getting ready after Alice's note convinced me of what I should do.

I drove over the speed limit –thank God I lived close to the church- and got there at 3.59pm. One minute before the ceremony beggined.

I went thru the church doors and hid behind one of the curtains. Form where I was I could see everything, the decorations were beautiful, but they weren't Edward … they were exclusively Tanya. He would've wanted a small weding, only close friends and family. I could see all of Tanyas family on the left front row, they were all dressed in pastel colors, the same way the bridesmaids were.

On the opposite end I could see the groomsmen, Carlisle and Esme, and my friends Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and my brother. At the end, right where he should be, was Edward. Unlike when he announced his engagement, he looked nervous and completely out of it. He didn't look like he was mentaly there, he looked like he was thinking of something or someone else.

Alice and Rosalie would turn their heads once in a while looking towards the entrance and seeming disapointed. Everyone else was exchanging greetings and talking about god-knows-what.

-Lauren! What on earth are you doing?-I hear Tanya's voice from one of the rooms. Most of the church's visitors looked in the voice's direction seeming surprised. I felt bad for Lauren, even if I didn't know her.

Then I heard a sound that made all of my blood go straight to my feet. It sounded more like a death march than a weding song.

Tanya came out of her room, looking like a runaway model, a pageant; walking calmly holding her dad's arm. Her dress was beautiful,however, it reminded me of a pastry. Way to puffy.

The ceremony began, Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to explode. I felt my cellphone move. It was a text from Alice.

"_Where on earth are you? Are you even planning on coming? They're about to say the vows!"_

I was about to reply when I hear the priest speak.

-…speak now or forever hold your peace.

Everyone was quiet after that. Alice looked like she was about to scream, but no one said anything.

Involuntaraly I came out from my hidding spot. Everyone looked at me with a horrified expresion on their faces, Tanya looked like she was about to pass out. My hands couldn't stop shaking. Everything I could look at was Edward. I was here for him, only him.

-Edward, don't say yes. You can't. Run away with me, I'll be in the back of the church; don't say any false promises, don't speak a single vow. I need to tell you something, you have to hear me out, don't wait. They said, speak now.

As soon as I finished I ran away. I didn't even look back at him, I went to where I told him I'd be.

I stood there, simply waiting. I watched the sunset from the space I was sitting, I had been there for about two hours now.

I had tear marks all over my face, I knew since the fist 30 minutes were over that he wouldn't come, but I couldn't make myself move.

Finally, when I started to get cold I made myself get out and wheni ogt to the street I hailed a cab. I was in no condition to drive.

I knew what a was going to do next, as soon as I got home I would pack my bags and travel to Europe, maybe try and finish English Literature over there, major in it. I would start going to social events, meet new people, forget the life I had back here and start a new one. Hopefully, fall in love with someone that can actualy love me back and forget all the pain Edward made me feel.

I paid the taxi driver and went straight to my room and started packing, I wouldn't take much, I would only take some clothes bought by me, I would take nothing Alice or Rosalie bought me, my passport and all the money I had in cash, the rest would be in my card.

No pictures, no book, nothing. Before exiting my room I made sure I broke my cellphone so that I wouldn't hear from them ever again. It shattered, but not satisfied with the result I steped on it a little.

I grabbed my bag and closed the front door, leaving my keys to the doorman telling him to give them to Alice, who happened to be my roomate allong with Rose.

-Why such a rush Bella?

-I'm leaving, going to England maybe. Finish studying there. Thanks for everything Seth.

-No problem Bells. Hope you get better.

I hugged him before leaving, and then hailed a cab telling him to take me to the airport.

During the drive, I could only let the waterworks free, not sobbing, just letting the tears drop.

-We're here miss.-the driver woke me.

-Thank You-I said and gave him a hundred dollar bill. That should cover it perfectly.

I got my ticket, crossed security and went to the gate in less than one hour. My flight would make a stop in NY and then directly to London, and I was suposed to be boarding in about two minutes; the set up was perfect.

_-Gate 15 Passengers, boarding fligth to London making a stop in New York please star handing your ticket to the fight attendent._

-Well, this is it.-I said to myself.

Suddenly there was some sort of commotion in the security area, if I turned I could see it from here.

-Please let us go thru!-I hear a familiar velvet voice demand.

-I'm sorry but we don't have the authorization unless you have a ticket.-the guard said.

I literally started to run towards the plane entrance, I couldn't let him reach me.

-Bella wait!-I hear my brother's booming voice.

-Bella!-Alice and Rosalie shouted.

A storng set of arms hugged me, making it imposible for me to move one more step. Since he grabbed me by the back he turned me around so that we would be face to face. I didn't need to turn around to recognize those arms, that smell.

-Where on earth do you think you're going?-Edward asked me, his green eyes completely dazziling me.

-I don't think it concerns you anymore. Why don't you go back to your bride? I'm sure you must be going on a perfect honeymoon.

-Bella, you don't understand…

-What don't I understand Edward? You married her! I told you I would be at the back door! I wanted you to hear me out, I asked you not to say your vows; yet you didn't go. You left me there, waiting, until I was freezing cold and had to leave!

-Bella…

-I'm not done! When the priest said speak now I knew I had to make you understand that you're now the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl! You know I'm not the wedding crasher kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But I could've sworn that when I walked inside, and saw the look on you face, that you were wishing it was me.

I freed myself from his grasp and grabbed my bag. He grabbed my arm and before I could complain his lips crashed into mine. It was so unexpected I froze where I was standing. As soon as I could react I started to kiss him with everything I had. I have been waiting for that kiss since I met him, I never expected it to be like this, yet, I couldn't be more happy.

"I was getting ready to run away with you, Emmett and Jasper were helping me pack while Alice and Rosalie went looking for you at youre apartment. We didn't see you at the church's door. We thought you'd be in your room. When they got there all your things were gone. Seth told us you were planning on going to London."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Tanya had a fit inside the church, she grabbed Alice's phone and threw it. I left mine at home. By the time I got there and called your phone was out of service."

"I don't understand…"

"Baby, I didn't say my vows. Only when I saw Tanya walking down the aisle I realized I didn't wan't this. Before you spoke I could only picture you in that dress. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you spoke out when they said, 'Speak now,'"


End file.
